Silent Changes
by hotforteacher
Summary: They meet in a bar after solving their first case. They know they have to eventually go back to their spouses, but they can't deny the electricity between them.  Set seven years ago. Rated for some curse words. Two part series.
1. Electricity

**Hi there! This is set after they solve their first case. Gillian is still married to Alec and Cal is still married to Zoe. This is going to be a two-part story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Seven years ago - 2003

Gillian walked into the bar relieving her from the crisp autumn weather. She looked around and spotted Cal, who was sitting at a table by himself. She walked up to him and he stood to greet her. They briefly gave each other a hug and sat down at the table. Gillian asked, "So where is Zoe? I thought she was going to be with you."

He shrugged his shoulders as he called the waitress over. "She has to get ready for a case, so she decided to stay at home. What do you want to drink?"

Gillian took her coat off and said, "Dirty martini with two olives."

He told the waitress her order and a scotch neat for himself. He turned back to her and asked, "So where is Alec tonight? I thought you both were coming over together from a party."

The waitress came back with their drinks. "He had some work he needed to do, so he took the car and I took a cab." She raised her glass and cheered, "Here's to solving our first case together!"

Cal chimed in, "Here's to solving a million more cases!" They both took their sip and fell into an awkward silence. "Umm, so Alec works at the State Department?"

Gillian nodded her head, "Yeah, he works with the Asian governments. He likes it a lot. He wants to eventually move to Tokyo."

Cal looked at her for a couple seconds, "You don't want to go to Tokyo, though. You hate the thought of it actually."

She sat up straighter and quietly said, "I thought you weren't going to read me. In fact that was a stipulation I had before joining you." She looked down at her glass, clearly embarrassed that she had to even bring it up.

He looked down in embarrassment too. They slipped into another awkward silence, occasionally sipping their drinks. When they finished their drinks the waitress came over. "You want me to get you another round?"

Gillian looked at Cal, "I should get going."

Cal downed the rest of his drink, "Yeah me too."

However they didn't move a muscle. Gillian didn't want to go back to an empty bed and Cal didn't want to go back to a fight. The waitress took it upon herself to say, "How about I get you another round till you make up your mind." She turned around and went back to the bar.

They still didn't move they just stared at each other. The waitress came back and gave them their drinks. Gillian was the one who spoke up first, "Umm, how is Emily doing?"

Cal's face lit up when he talked about his daughter Emily. "She is doing fine! We just enrolled her into karate and soccer. I'm thought it was a great idea for her to take those sports."

"And why is that" She grinned knowing full well what the answer was.

"So that when she starts to date, when I allow her to date, she will know how to kick and karate chop if they try to get fresh with her." Gillian started to giggle. "What?"

She was in a full laugh, "She just turned 9, who is she going to fight off, a mountain bear?"

Cal sarcastically laughed, "HA. HA. Just in case, she will be able to protect herself."

Gillian drank the rest of her martini and told the waitress, "Can I have a beer, whatever's on draft." Cal signaled that he wanted another scotch. "Seriously Cal, I don't know how you can drink those. Just the smell alone gets my head spinning."

"Well it's quite simple, if you want to get mind bleeding drunk, then you drink the cheapest, worst scotch you can find. If you want to have a nice, and I mean very nice buzz, then go for the more expensive scotch; like Johnny Walker which is a nice scotch whiskey."

The waitress dropped off the beer and scotch. "I think I will stick to my martinis and beer." She drank a big gulp, sighed and said, "I love beer." This time both of them laughed.

Then they fell into another silence, however this one wasn't so awkward. Cal twirled his glass in his hand. "Umm, listen Gillian, I'm sorry about before. It's a lot harder for me to stop reading people."

She leaned in and placed her hand on his. She had done this so many times with different family members and friends, but this time it seemed different. Electricity seemed to soar through her body and apparently Cal felt the same thing. They looked at each other but Gillian didn't move her hand. "Cal, umm, it's fine. You're right of course; I don't want to move to Tokyo. I don't know how many fights we had…" She looked down, humiliated that she confessed to having a less than perfect marriage.

Cal scooted his chair next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. The same electricity coursed through their bodies. "You aren't the only ones who fight. It seems like every waking moment Zoe and I are yelling at each other about something stupid."

She didn't dare look up; tears were threatening to come down her face. "That's horrible; how do you deal with it?"

He began to rub her shoulder, "Well the best part of fighting is making up. In some part of my mind, that's my favorite part of our relationship, other than Emily."

She wiped away a tear that escaped and at the same time she let out a chuckle. "Alec won't be home tonight. He is out with his co-workers. When I go home, it will be very lonely."

Cal sighed, "Well, I have nothing but a fight waiting for me at home." A smile started to dance on his lips. "So let's get bloody shitfaced tonight!" He had the waitress order up two shots of tequila.

.:.

Well after closing time, Gillian and Cal stumbled out of the bar. Both had ran up their bar tab to a considerable amount but at their present intoxication level, they didn't care. They held on to one another as they walked down the street trying to find a taxi. Gillian twirled around, almost losing her balance and said, "Where the hell is a taxi? You would think they would be making a lot of money this time of night."

Cal placed his hands on her hips to steady her from falling and asked, "And what kind of night is this?"

She looked back and started to laugh, "Closing time, there should be a whole bunch of people taking cabs instead of driving home. Please tell me you never drove home drunk."

Before he could answer, they rain clouds they saw earlier in the day opened up. He grabbed her hand and dragged her to a store front awning. She tripped over a piece of brick and held out her hands to catch her fall. Thankfully Cal was able to catch her but not before slamming into the wall with his back. He lifted her up slowly by her elbows. They were so close to each other that their noses were touching. They stared at each other, alternating their stares from the eyes to the lips. All at once, they came together and connected their lips. Cal snaked his arms around her and brought her even closer to his body. In reaction, she let her hands explore his body, eventually finding his neck. Out of sheer need for oxygen, they parted. Almost immediately, both felt shame and embarrassment.

Gillian pushed herself away from Cal and looked out onto the street. She whispered, "I see a cab coming." She looked at him; half hopeful, half guilty.

Cal walked out into the rain and hailed the cab. Once the car stopped, Gillian scooted in; however Cal was not following her. She looked at him questioningly. He shook his head and said, "We both know we can't."

She grabbed his hand, the rain never dulling the voltage. "That doesn't mean you can stay out here and catch a cold. Come, he can stop by your house first since it's closer. Then he can drop me off at mine."

He nodded and scooted into the cab. The ride to his house was an uncomfortable one. Half way there, Gillian began to tear up again. She didn't say anything or make any noises. However Cal knew it, so he clutched her hand and held on tight.

When the car stopped in front of his house, he looked over and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll give you a call and we'll see each other tomorrow." She wordlessly nodded. He caressed her cheek and whispered, "I'm sorry Gillian." He let go and stepped out. He went to the front window and gave the cabbie fare money for him and Gillian. He walked into his house, throwing the keys on the front table. He noticed the office light still on. He didn't want to face her, so he went up stairs and checked on Emily. She was sleeping so peacefully. After 10 minutes, he walked into the bedroom and lied in the bed with his wet clothes. He knew he was not going to be able to sleep that night.

The ride to her house was short. She walked to her house, noticing that the driveway had no car in it. She let herself in with her key and went straight up to her bedroom. Without even changing into her pajamas, she slipped into her bed with her wet clothes and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**Next chapter is set the morning after. Hope you liked it!**


	2. Times Are Changing

**Hello! Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of the support! Here is the last chapter. It is grouped by couples. Enjoy!**

* * *

Gillian and Alec:

Gillian woke up in an empty bed. She was cold despite being wrapped in her covers. She got out of bed, noticing that her clothes were still damp. She took an extra long hot shower. She wanted to wash everything away; Alec, Cal, those stupid drinks, that kiss…

She stepped out and dressed in her robe. She walked out into the kitchen, surprised to find Alec there drinking coffee. She must have looked confused because he explained, "When I got home, the bed was wet. So I slept on the couch in the living room. Did you go to sleep with wet clothes?"

She knew she should have answered his question, but her guilt made her say something else. "I kissed Cal... on the lips."

Her statement hung heavily in the air until Alec asked, "Why?"

She looked down, tears overtaking her emotions. "We just did. We got very drunk last night and well it just happened." She walked up to him and placed her hand on his arm. He pulled his arm away and walked across the kitchen. She looked at him, pleading with him. "I am so sorry, Alec. I promise it won't ever happen."

He crossed his arms over his chest, "I should hope not, I want you to quit your job with him. You have a lot of recommendations; you can restart your own business or work for another agency."

She shook her head, "No, I love what I do now. Please don't ask me to leave my job. The accomplishment I feel is greater than what I would get at my own practice."

"At what price, Gillian?" He yelled throwing his hands by his side. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Did you sleep with him?"

She thought about how she almost wanted to. "No, I would have never done that."

He sighed, "Okay, Gillian, we can talk about this later. I have to go to work." He was almost out the door when he turned around and said, "Umm, I'll be a little late tonight. I have a big case load." He walked out.

She knew that he was lying, but for this one time she would have to let it go.

.:.

Cal and Zoe:

Cal sleepily walked into the office. Zoe was folding up a blanket. She turned and practically yelled, "What the hell happened last night? At first you didn't even let me know that you came in and then you went to sleep in our bed all wet. Did you get drunk last night?"

He was hoping that the office was empty. He turned around and walked into the kitchen. Zoe came running after him. She grabbed his shoulder and pulled him around. "Answer my damn questions!"

"YES! Are you happy? Yes, I was drunk last night. I didn't want to disturb your precious work so I went up and fell asleep. Now get your damn hands off of me." He shrugged her off and opened the fridge. He got out some orange juice and poured himself a glass.

Zoe crossed her hands over her chest and quietly asked, "So have you banged her yet?"

He almost spit out his juice and yelled, "What the hell did you say?"

She walked up and got in his face. "I asked, did you bang her yet? You know, little Miss Perfect, your dear little Gillian."

For once he didn't yell back. "No, we didn't have sex."

She lowered her voice to a menacing level, "But?"

Cal closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "We did kiss. But that was it. We didn't do anything else."

Zoe's glare soon turned into deep sadness, "Why? Just tell me why."

Cal shook his head and looked away. "I can honestly say, I don't know why, it just happened. I am sorry, Zo. This was not my intention to hurt you or Emily. It just happened."

She went back to glaring, "So the spouse that was accused of cheating wasn't the cheater at all." She took a deep breath and softened her voice. "We have been fighting for a long time, Cal. I think it's time…"

He walked up to her, "No, Zo, don't do this, don't leave me. We can make it work, I promise you, it can happen."

She sadly shook her head. "I can't do this anymore Cal. I can assure you it wasn't the kiss that helped me make my decision." She angrily wiped away a tear. "We just don't gel well together. We can't go a day without fighting. It is not healthy for us and it is certainly not healthy for Emily." She looked down, she was having a hard time talking. "I have a suitcase for you next to the front door. Please, just leave."

He looked over her face. "You didn't stay home because of work; you stayed home because you packed my bags." He closed his eyes tight, not letting any tear fall. His marriage is over. "Please, I beg of you don't take Emily away from me."

Zoe shook her head, "Never in a million years. Goodbye Cal."

She walked with him to the door. Emily, who was listening to everything from the stairs, ran up to Cal. "Daddy, please don't leave."

He was starting to choke up from his threatening tears. He picked her up and hugged her tightly. "I will only be down the street. While I am gone, you need to listen to your mommy, okay?" He felt her nodding. "I promise we will be seeing each other very soon. I love you very much." He put her back down. He briefly looked at Zoe. He wanted to apologize. He was about to when she shook her head. She didn't need one. He grabbed his suitcase and walked out the door.

.:.

Cal and Gillian:

Gillian walked down the path to the park area. Cal had called her after Alec left and told her to meet her there. She saw him sitting at one of the benches looking at a picture. When she walked up, he put the picture in his pocket. He looked up and said, "Morning, Foster. Why don't you sit down? I brought coffee for you. I bet your hangover is as worse than mine."

She sat down and immediately said, "Cal, about last night… it was… it…"

He finished her sentence. "It was not the smartest thing we did."

She shook her head, "No it wasn't." They drank their coffee in silence. "I told Alec what happened. He wanted me to leave this job. I told him that I was staying."

Cal waited a couple minutes wondering if he should tell her. "I told Zoe. The funny thing is that last night she wasn't working, she was packing my bags. This morning she told me that she wanted a divorce and kicked me out."

She didn't know what to say, so she did what she normally did in times like these. She placed her hand on his and squeezed it. "I'm sorry Cal. It looks like we both didn't have good morning, eh?"

He looked down at her hand and quietly said, "No we didn't." After a couple of minutes he asked, "So what do we do now?"

"Well, I got a call from Senator Richardson asking for our help about an aids allegation. Or we can leave this park and never see each other again." She hoped he would pick the first one.

He hoped she wanted the first one, because that's the one he wanted to pick. "What does this aid said he did?"

Gillian sighed into her coffee cup, "She claims that he solicited sex from her."

He smelled the air, "I love the smell of lying politicians in the morning." When he got up, he brought her up with their clasped hands.

Before he stepped forward, she stopped him. "Cal, this can't happen again." She looked down and saw that there was a crack from the sidewalk between them. "There should be a line in place before we leave here."

He too looked down at this crack. "Fine, we never cross it by kissing or making goo-goo eyes at each other, happy? Now let's go."

She grabbed his wrist with her other hand. "Cal, it's much more than goo-goo eyes and kisses. You don't read me and I don't read you. No matter what we always keep that line between us. If one of us steps over, then our whole company could fall apart."

"That's a little to dramatic, isn't it?"

Her eyes started to water up, "Cal, my marriage could fall apart. Please… I don't want that to happen."

The last thing he wanted was for her to go through what he is about to go through. He started to caress her cheek, "I promise from here on out, the line is in place." He let go of her cheek and her hand. They stood with a line between them for a couple of minutes. In a way, they wanted to get used to it before moving on.

Gillian wiped away her tears and looked up. "Senator Richardson should be in his office by now." They started to walk toward their cars.

Cal looked up and asked, "Hey, isn't Senator Richardson in charge of the Senate Ethics Committee?"

* * *

**Thank you again for the support! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
